El clan de la Sombras
by Chacalanime
Summary: El mundo se encuentra en guerra. Han pasado trece años desde la llegada del heraldo. Con ello, los Majorus salieron de sus sombras iniciando el conflicto. Ahora solo unos pocos humanos tienen la tecnología para combatir la amenaza. Por si fuera poco se dice que alguien distinto a todos va tras el elegido... ¿Y tú?¿ Puedes sobrevivir en este caótico mundo? -SE ACEPTAN OC'S-


****¡BUENAS GENTE! (Sí no sé porqué después de estar ausente siempre digo eso. Así que ya es una seña mía) Y ahora sé lo que estáis pensando los pocos que queden que sepan quién soy. ¡Oh dios mío ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo! Sí sí he vuelto. Por decimocuarta o decimoquinta vez.****

 ** **Creo que de nada sirve la explicación que voy a dar pero la daré. He estado ausente debido a que empezaba una nueva etapa en los estudios y estaba un poco preocupado con la forma de administrar el tiempo. Cuando publiqué mi último fic pensaba que había encontrado una manera pero me equivoqué. A parte de eso hubo ciertos asuntos personales que me quitaron el tiempo. Además también comencé a escribir en wattpad por lo que los días se me fueron en esas cosas. Por cierto aprovecho para decir que os paséis por allí y leáis mis historias. Tengo el mismo nombre de usuario que aquí y puede pareceros interesantes las historias nuevas que encontrareis allí (de echo más abajo daré una noticia sobre eso). En fin el caso es que ahora creo que sí he encontrado una forma eficaz de administrar el tiempo así que espero que está sea la primera de una larga lista de actualizaciones. Pero por ahora dejemoslo en pruebas XD.****

 ** **Sobre la historia... Bien sé que dije que iba a publicar cuatro historias. De echo la de música que dije que era la siguiente la tengo casi completa. Pero al ver mi falta de tiempo y frustración lo dejé.****

 ** **Decidí que debía olvidarme de eso y buscar una nueva historia que tuviera de todo para no tener que andar publicando varias historias seguidas. Y con tanto tiempo y una mente como la mía. Ideas revolucionarias llegaron sin parar. Así nació ``El clan de las Sombras´´ una historia diferente a las otras y a la altura de mis más grandes ideas. ¿Qué es lo que tiene esta historia? Acción, poderes, misterios, humor, romance. El fic aborda enormemente gobiernos y batallas entre países y reinos. Porque en el mundo de ``El clan de las sombras´´ sobrevivir es una tarea difícil.****

 ** **Sin embargo tampoco quería abandonar mi otra gran idea genial. ``Trotacalles´´ Por ello conseguí aliarme hace poco con otro autor en wattpad y conseguí salvar cosas de ella para una nueva historia mejorada. Esa historia será mi principal atracción en wattpad y se alternará con esta en las actualizaciones. Así que al final de cada capitulo de esta historia verán un pequeño preliminar de lo que será el capítulo que publicaré en wattpad de la otra historia. O al menos una especie de introducción. Aquellos que le interese seguir ambas ideas se lo agradezco.****

 ** **Pasando a otras cosas la estructura que seguiré será la misma que dije en mi fic ``Trotacalles´´. Por lo que si quieren enterarse de cuál fue solo lean la primera parte de ese fic y el final y lo entenderán.****

 ** **Como siempre aceptaré OC,S. En este fic aceptaré todos los OCS que me manden sin importar su número o el momento de la historia que lleguen (incluso los mismo autores pueden mandarme más de uno con la única regla de que primero deberá debutar en la historia el primero que manden para poder introducir el segundo después). Pero quiero que sepan que han cambiado las cosas y ahora será diferente.****

 ** **Lo primero de todo es que al ser mi historia he decidido que yo decidiré qué puesto y qué función tendrá cada OC (es decir no elegiréis por ejemplo bando o clan) aunque siempre daré preferencia de forma que puedan desarrollarse el romance si este es posible. Con esto no quiero decir que todos los OC'S tendrán un papel secundario pero no esperen verlos en todos los caps o debutar en el capítulo siguiente. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Aceptar un OC yo lo veo como un favor que hago para que un lector se sienta parte del fic. Por eso aceptar OC'S no debe cambiar la estructura y desarrollo del mismo.****

 ** **Pero bueno para no saturar con demasiada información ahora. Al final del largo prólogo está explicado con más detenimiento.****

 ** **Y ya para terminar a parte de agradecer de nuevo a los lectores que aún lean mis historias (si es que queda alguno) pondré los datos de interés y las aclaraciones previas.****

 ** **Aclaraciones previas:****

 ** **\- La letra en cursiva significa pensamiento****

 ** **Datos de interés:****

 ** **-Las palabras en negrita con el signo * vienen explicadas al final del capítulo. No es necesaria su lectura pero se recomienda hacerlo en el momento por si tienen información de utilidad.****

 ** **-Las anotaciones serán indicadas mediante la palabra ``Anotaciones´´ y un número. Ejemplo: ``Anotaciones 1´´ Cuando vean esto significa que falta algo por explicar o que necesitan saber alguna cosa que ahí no viene escrita. Si ven esto pueden leer la anotación al final del capítulo en su momento o al acabar la lectura. Suele indicar que falta alguna explicación que será rebelada en próximos capítulos y por tanto a partir de principalmente lo verán en los primeros capítulos .****

 ** **¡Nos vemos al final para más!:****

 ****************************************INTRODUCCIÓN*********************************************************************

Detuvo completamente su avance para observar a su alrededor antes de proseguir su camino. Sus pasos, al mismo tiempo que se hundían sobre la fría arena, levantaban pequeños cúmulos de polvo que en su mayoría quedaban atrapados sobre la tela que recubría sus botas. La noche inundaba los páramos mientras que el frío era más que notable por las finas ráfagas de viento que atravesaban la llanura. Afilándose por las escarpadas dunas y haciendo que fantasmas de arena formados en remolinos se movieran serpenteantes a través del desierto.

Miró al frente para contemplar de nuevo la robusta muralla de Issu. Aquella maravilla se extendía hacia ambos lados en una esfera casi perfecta de varios kilómetros que dejaba aislado completamente del exterior a los hombres que dentro vivían.

Él sabía que la fortaleza europea era una de las más poderosas de las que los humanos aún conservaban. Sus gruesos muros jamás habían cedido en lo más mínimo pese a tener que lidiar con los más poderosos ataques a los que sus enemigos tenían costumbre de someterles. Y es que incluso desde está distancia y pese a la oscuridad, podía entrever una de las claves de su éxito. El muro no estaba construido de manera uniforme, sino que estaba formado por distintas capas de acero y hormigón que se sobreponían unas sobre otras y variaban en composición haciendo el papel de pequeños resortes acumuladores de energía que podían absorber cualquier impacto. Además sobre este y situados en pequeños torreones, podía ver a todo un séquito de excelentes tiradores asomando sus rifles de última tecnología en busca de la más mínima sombra en la noche.

Con este fin, algunos focos daban vueltas sobre las dunas de forma rápida alumbrando las áreas que podían servir como posible escondite y haciendo que él mismo tuviera que agacharse de vez en cuando para no ser localizado por alguno de ellos.

Todo esto sumado al poderoso y avanzado ejercito que tras los muros aguardaba atento a cualquier peligro, habían forjado la merecida fama que la ciudad tenía de impenetrable.

Respiró profundamente recobrando la serenidad antes de avanzar un par de metros más a través de un punto ciego que había descubierto estudiando el movimiento de los focos. Su figura, completamente cubierta por una vieja capa de tonos grisáceos y algo rota que se movía levemente por el viento, le permitía moverse con libertar entre las sombras sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Sin embargo y pese a su camuflaje, se detenía constantemente observando de nuevo toda la muralla para cerciorarse de que ninguno de los guardias había notado su movimiento antes de proseguir con su lento aproximamiento al muro. Sus seguros movimientos en zigzag tenían en mente probar a los guardias y buscar la zona que pareciera menos protegida de todas. No estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo al jugárselo todo en esta enmienda.

No, el fracaso no era una opción y por ello debía estar seguro antes de aventurarse a traspasar los muros de la ciudad. Dado que pese a la fama de Issu; él debía colarse dentro en busca de ese ser.

Y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor. Puesto que sabía que no era el único interesado en él. Todo el bando enemigo al de los humanos prácticamente andaba en búsqueda del heraldo que él debía encontrar.

Según había oído, los Majorus buscaban desesperadamente a ese elegido puesto que este podía cambiar el curso de la guerra. Decían que aquel clan **Majoru*** que tuviera al heraldo podría dominar el mundo. Por ello, para esos guerreros insaciables y que siempre buscaban el conflicto, era lo más valioso que pudiera existir.

De echo si el mundo humano se encontraba en medio del apocalipsis era por culpa de dicha criatura. Era tal su importancia que su simple presencia había llevado a los clanes de Majorus a salir de las sombras y declarar la guerra a todos los humanos. Así había dado inicio la última época de los hombres y los peores años de su historia.

¿Y cómo era posible entonces que el heraldo estuviera en manos de los humanos? Bueno sencillamente los humanos desconocían lo que tenían. El heraldo apareció 13 años atrás en forma de un indefenso bebe. Aunque lejos de la realidad, en ese momento ya llevaba miles de años viajando. Seguramente era de difícil compresión aceptar que el elegido, aquel destinado a cambiar la vida de todos, había viajado a través del tiempo. Para cualquier persona normal los viajes temporales eran algo de pura ciencia ficción. Pero los Majorus eran seres misteriosos que tenían capacidades por encima de los humanos, por lo que no había sido complicado entender porqué se pudo hacer el viaje si este hubiera sido el deseo de un clan capaz de manipular el tiempo. Así, había iniciado su travesía en la época en que los Majorus reinaban, hasta haberla completado apareciendo en el mundo de los hombres y dando inicio a la guerra.

Con la desgracia o la fortuna, según desde qué bando se mirara, de caer en las manos de un humano que lo había ocultado y cuidado como a un hijo. Este era el secreto de haber estado desaparecido más de una década, viviendo como un niño humano más. **(Anotaciones 1)**

Pero ahora él acabaría con su estancia en las sombras, puesto que su maestro había pedido su presencia. Además no le corromperían los deseos de dominar el mundo en su misión de secuestrar al elegido ya que no tenía las intenciones de los otros dos bandos.

De echo no era ni humano ni Majoru. Era diferente a todo lo que sobre ese mundo pisaba. Algo que por otro lado no era tan extraño en esos tiempos si se tenían en cuenta las monstruosidades que habían generado en sus desesperados experimentos los humanos tratando de no ser completamente exterminados.

La verdad es que le sorprendía que su maestro fuese conocedor del paradero del heraldo que no conocía ninguna otra persona; más cuando todos los Majorus lo habían estado buscando durante tanto tiempo sin éxito. Pero, aunque le llamara la atención, en el fondo le importaba poco. Daba igual la forma en la que su maestro lo supiera. Pues una vez completara la misión de traer a ese ser. Por fin obtendría lo que quería y nadie se interpondría en su camino hasta lograrlo.

Se pegó al muro al alcanzarlo por fin agarrándose a los remaches metálicos y; apoyándose sobre las ranuras que dejaban las distintas capas, comenzó a trepar. A cada paso que daba en su ascenso su cabeza giraba velozmente en dirección a los diferentes torreones en busca de algún guardia que lo pudiera descubrir al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Pese al frío y el viento, podía notar cómo su frente había empezado a sudar levemente por la tensión del momento. Le estaba costando horrores cruzar la muralla sin ser descubierto, haciendo que su mente se estresara sólo de pensar en la difícil tarea que sería pasar sobre el muro con el heraldo a sus espaldas. Quizás tendría que dejarlo inconsciente primero...

Negó para sí mismo. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? No debía adelantarse tanto a los acontecimientos. Ahora debía prestar atención a esto. Aún no lo había superado la primera vez así que no podía estar pensando en cómo salir sin ni siquiera entrar.

Sus manos agarraron por fin la cima del muro tras varios minutos de difícil escalada. En cuyo momento se encontraba a unos nueve o diez metros de distancia en ambas direcciones de un torreón repleto de francotiradores mientras que los focos sobrevolaban todavía los alrededores de su figura. Sino hubiera sido por la total oscuridad y su capa, seguramente hubiera sido descubierto sin solución alguna. Pero pese a su impecable camuflaje lo siguiente no era fácil tampoco. Dispondría de muy poco tiempo cuando los focos apuntaran a otro lado para saltar por encima del muro y agarrarse al otro lado. Además desconocía qué le esperaba al otro lado y si hubiera alguna medida de defensa extra no prevista; podría causarle problemas.

Sonrió para sí mismo pese al momento crítico antes de prepararse para saltar. Por suerte para él; no era humano y le costara lo que le costara, antes de que saliera el sol, él estaría dentro de la ciudad...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Prólogo: Las extrañas figuras. ¿Alguien quiere secuestrarme?**

 **Siete días después: Instituto Brioner.**

Miró de reojo hacia la mesa que tenía detrás para comprobar cómo los pervertidos ojos de esos idiotas seguían clavados sobre su figura sin perder detalle alguno de sus movimientos. Analizando cuidadosamente cada una de sus curvas ardiendo en deseos de tocarlas.

Pero todo ese juego de miradas solo la estaban poniendo más y más nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaría pasando por la mente de cada uno de ellos y si lo pensaba bien la daban ganas de levantarse y abofetearles la cara uno a uno por cerdos. Sin embargo tampoco podía ni debía hacer eso. Estaban en el Brioner, el instituto privado más prestigioso de toda la ciudad. Uno de esos centros educativos a los que sólo acudían los hijos de los más importantes empresarios o políticos. Por lo tanto no podía comenzar ninguna pelea si no quería ser expulsada inmediatamente de aquel importante colegio.

Aunque... Quizás ya era hora de que la echaran. La verdad estaba bastante cansada de ese instituto de ricos, de los profesores que se daban aires de grandeza y de esos niñatos malcriados hijos de algún ricachón que se creían superiores a todos solo porque sus padres les habían dejado la vida resuelta. Esos pijos se metían perfectamente en el papel de prepotentes e idiotas predestinados para ellos. Apestaban a chulería por todos lados comprando y haciendo todo lo que les venía en gana .Y a los pocos que de verdad se merecían estar en este centro habiéndose ganado con trabajo una beca, los hacían la vida lo más difícil posible por provenir de familias pobres.

Aguantar día tras día esa misma porquería, teniendo que convivir con esos hipócritas y viendo cómo todo el mundo pasaba de esos problemas, habían acabado con su paciencia y sus ganas de permanecer allí.

Pero ella tampoco podía acudir al auxilio de los desafortunados que eran maltratados. Al fin y al cabo, también era miembro de una buena familia podrida de dinero y no sabría exactamente cómo reaccionarían ante eso. Aunque su caso fuera diferente.

Sí, también era enormemente rica. Ella era la conocida Kelia Diamond, hija por deducción del famoso Diamond, el deportista ya retirado. Su padre con su profesión había amasado una fortuna enorme que le había abierto de par en par las puertas al mejor centro educativo de todos, del mismo modo que a esos ricos. Pero con la diferencia de que ella no hacía gala de ninguna chulería o despilfarraba de forma alarmante el dinero sólo para demostrar a los demás que podía hacerlo. No, ella era mucho más humilde y conformista que cualquiera de esos snoobs sin necesidad de comprobarlo. Aunque no fuera muy humilde decirlo.

En fin como fuera al final no podría causar problemas. Su padre se enfadaría enormemente y sólo conseguiría que tuviera que gastar más dinero para que la readmitieran en el Brioner. Y eso sería estúpido, acabaría igual pero con unos cuantos tíos cabreados a su alrededor.

Por lo que simplemente respiró de manera profunda tratando de ignorar a esos pervertidos y de relajarse. Era mejor llevar bien la estancia en el centro; aún le esperaban largos y aburridos años aquí. Si se dejaba llevar desde el principio no aguantaría mucho. Además se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo, el único descanso que tendría hasta que pudiera irse a su casa así que no era momento de preocuparse por un par de chicos.

Pero pese a que trataba de ignorarlos, las miradas no cesaron sobre su persona. Los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de los otros tres jóvenes eran muy diferentes de los que la chica tenía. Se trataban de unos estudiantes de cuarto curso y de bastante mala fama, por lo que tampoco era de esperarse algo decente por su parte. De echo poco parecía importarles que la chica fuera de primer curso y ellos tres años mayores.

-No me extraña que digan que es la chica más guapa de nuestro instituto- Comentó el que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo en un tono bajo al mismo tiempo que su rostro se alargaba en una amplia sonrisa.

Pese a la distancia y que tratara de que la mencionada no lo oyera; está captó sin dificultad su comentario actuando de forma indiferente ante él mismo. No era la primera vez que escuchaba palabras parecidas de un chico con halagos hacia su belleza o físico. De echo era más frecuente de lo que la gustaría llegando casi a convertirse en un problema y obsesión para alguno. Pero había otro motivo por el que había preferido no reaccionar ante sus palabras.

Dado que si contestaba parecería un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que a la distancia tan considerable a la que estaban, ella no debía de poder oír esas palabras. Y es que tenía la particular habilidad de poder oír y ver a distancias que para los otros eran difíciles. Algo que siempre la había fascinado por sus singularidad que en algunos casos era complicado de creer incluso para ella misma. Puesto que ciertas cosas que podía hacer estaban por encima de los límites de los humanos.

Aunque... Por el tema de la conversación de esos malcriados, no era ese el detalle por el que realmente destacaba. No, sus habilidades las mantenía en secreto, pero había algo que no podía ocultar a nadie.

Con sus solo trece años era la viva imagen de la belleza. Para su edad su cara presentaba rasgos bien definidos. Que destacaban por su fino y delicado mentón, con unos labios de forma perfecta y de un vivo color rojo idealmente acompañados por unos pómulos definidos. Junto a estos una nariz pequeña y de buena forma daba paso a unos maravillosos e imposibles ojos de un tono blanquecino que la otorgaban una mirada con la que parecía poder purificar el alma. Unas delicadas y largas pestañas, así como unas cejas finas completaban ese perfecto semblante de pura feminidad que era el conjunto en sí y que hacían las delicias de los chicos que la miraban.

También ayudaba la larga melena de color chocolate que caía en cascadas por su espalda hasta algo más que sus caderas y el físico atlético y definido que mantenía aunque a su edad no estuviera aún desarrollado.

Su altura, aún en crecimiento, rondaba entre el metro cuarenta y el metro cincuenta y sus senos apenas habían comenzado a desarrollarse. Pero esos detalles de tamaño no opacaban la enorme belleza que poseía y que siempre la acompañaba a todas partes habiéndola echo merecedora de ese titulo de chica más guapa del instituto.

Incluso ahora, que llevaba el horrible uniforme del Brainer compuesto por un feo chaleco azul y una ridícula falda de cuadros rojos y verdes, parecía un ángel venido del cielo mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

-Olvídate de ella- Habló el situado a la derecha del cabecilla mientras posaba su mano izquierda sobre el cuello del líder- Otros mejores que tú ya lo han intentado y no han conseguido nada-

Esas palabras hicieron que por un momento Kelia se detuviera pensativa dejando de lado su almuerzo mientras prestaba atención a lo que a su espalda podía escuchar. No podía decir que no sabía nada de lo que hablaban. Era cierto que otros chicos la habían pedido salir; sin embargo ella siempre los había rechazado a todos sin excepción sin importar cómo de buenos fueran. Pero es que no había sentido nada por ninguno de ellos. Además no podía estar con un chico, por sus habilidades se sentía diferente y con trece años, aún le parecía pronto.

-Tampoco me extraña que los haya rechazado a todos- Está vez fue el tercero de los ricos el que habló- Además de guapa y rica he oído que es muy lista, sus notas son prácticamente perfectas y por si fuera poco entrena con su padre todos los días manteniendo su físico en las mejores condiciones posibles-Sonrió al mismo tiempo que apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa para sujetar con el puño de esa mano su cabeza mientras miraba con desdén en dirección a la chica- Siendo tan perfecta y fría como es, debe vernos a los demás como despreciables insectos.-

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kelia mientras negaba para sí misma acompañando a esas palabras. Miró hacia esos tres hipócritas al mismo tiempo que su ceño fruncido mostraba el creciente enfado que la estaba inundando. Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, de nuevo escuchaba a alguien decir que era como el hielo. De nuevo comenzaban con esos murmullos que todos compartían. Esa mala fama que había ganado de chica perfecta y fría que rechazaba acercarse a cualquiera. Una fama que la torturaba día tras día.

Sus dientes empezaron a apretarse los unos contra los otros mientras sus manos arrugaban la falda del instituto.

Odiaba esa fama, ella no era así. No era una chica perfecta que mirara por encima a todos y creyera que nadie estaba a su alcance. Eso era sólo lo que todos los que no la conocían pensaban; y era un pensamiento tan común entre los alumnos que no podía evitar sentir ese mirar de envidia y odio que todos tenían hacia ella por donde iba. Y esa era la causa de mayor peso por la que odiaba el Brioner. Todos hacían presión para que fuera como ellos y sino empezaban a odiarla y criticarla, tal y como esos tres habían empezado a hacer.

-Pues a mi tanta perfección me da asco. Es increíble que existan personas así de prepotentes.- Comentó el situado al lado derecho del líder.

-A mi más que asco me da pena-El cabecilla clavó de nuevo sus ojos sobre la chica que había empezado a recoger su comida en silencio.- Imagínate lo sola que debe sentirse- Sonrió con malicia- La pobre y amargada Kelia-. Los tres comenzaron a reírse. Provocando que finalmente la de pelo chocolate no pudiera aguantar más esa conversación. Por más que quiso ignorar esos insultos tan duros; acabaron con la poca estabilidad que mantenía. No lo entendía, ella no había echo nada a nadie. ¡Que se callaran de una vez!

Se puso en pie sin decir palabra alguna y se encamino hacia una papelera para tirar los restos de su bandeja. Sus ojos se habían nublado levemente con lagrimas que querían brotar pero ella contenía. Estaba harta de todos esos bordes y gilipollas que la veían de la misma manera que esos tres. No los necesitaba, no necesitaba a nadie si todos eran como ellos. Ni amigos, ni conocidos. Sólo quería que la dejaran en paz y cada uno se metiera en sus asuntos.¡¿Porqué era tan difícil de comprender para ellos?!

Una solitaria lagrima resbaló por sus mejillas, creando un pequeño surco por el que las siguientes esperaban bajar también. Pero ninguna más consiguió salir, muriendo todas en las manos de la chica que se frotó los ojos limpiándoselos.

Sin embargo en ese preciso instante un nuevo y fuerte escalofrío subió por toda su espalda haciendo que su corazón se acelerase sin previo aviso al mismo tiempo que notaba que sus manos habían empezado a temblar. Instantes después en lo que la pareció una eternidad. Una frialdad y penumbra tan intensa que ni siquiera creía que podía existir invadió su alma haciendo que terribles pensamientos inundaran su mente.

¡¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que había empezado a sentir?! Jamás había notado algo así. Algo tan triste y desolador. Era como si de pronto estuviera en un cementerio contemplando su propia muerte. Como una sensación de abandono indescriptible que crecía y se hacía más fuerte por momentos. Y eso sólo hacía que sus latidos cada vez fueran más y más deprisa.

La ira que antes le habían provocado esos tres fue sustituida por un sentimiento incontrolable de pánico que se adueñó instintivamente de todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir como una presa acorralada cuyo cuello fuera a ser destrozado por un depredador en cualquier momento.

No pudo evitar preguntarse por la causa de tan oscuras emociones. ¿Quién o qué la estaba haciendo sentirse así? ¿Qué ente tan monstruoso podría causarla esa impresión? Sus ojos viajaron velozmente por todo el comedor asustados mientras buscaban desesperadamente una posible causa para esa sensación oscura que la invadía. Pero no fue hasta que se fijó en la ventana cuando el fuerte latir de su corazón fue seguido por una pausa heladora ante a lo que sus ojos se habían topado.

Sobre el tejado del gimnasio, situado en frente del de las aulas, una aterradora figura se erguía orgullosa y afilada, atrayendo para sí lo que parecía ser los peores anhelos de la ciudad. Como un demonio salido del averno. El viento mecía su deshilada capa grisácea al mismo tiempo que como cuchillos su mirada semioculta en las telas que portaba atravesaba el cristal que los separaba rasgando la piel de Kelia como si fuera de papel.

Su corazón volvió a latir alcanzando una velocidad mucho mayor al mismo tiempo que sentía su frente inundarse de un sudor frío y siniestro. Sus pensamientos viajaron sin rumbo asimilando tan rápidamente que aquel debía ser el augurio de su propia muerte que casi estuvo a punto de perder el sentido. ¡La parca había venido a por su alma! No había otra explicación posible.

Fue demasiado sencillo comprenderlo. No podía ver su huesudo rostro puesto que la capa lo tapaba completamente; pero esos ojos sólo podían pertenecer a una criatura que viviera con el único fin de matar a otros. La forma con la que su mirada la atravesaba completamente el alma manteniendola aún paralizada lo indicaba. La muerte estaba mirándola a los ojos, pareciendo capturar todos los detalles y datos de su persona. Como queriendo grabar el momento de su muerte para que al menos ella recordara su existencia una vez el tiempo hiciera polvo su existencia humana.

Cada movimiento que hacía, por mínimo que fuera, quedaba recogido y recopilado. Estaba reuniendo información. Lo notaba. Su peso, altura, capacidad de reaccionar ante los previstos, capacidad de salto, fuerza, destreza, velocidad máxima de movimiento. Sentía que cada vez que movía un sólo músculo una de esas y otras incógnitas era despejada por la muerte. Órgano a órgano, músculo a músculo. Cada parte de su ser era ya conocida por el intruso del tejado casi mejor que por ella misma.

Y su confusa mente solo podía entender que recopilaba datos para poder adelantarse en un futuro encuentro. Y eso era lo que la estaba haciendo morirse de miedo. Iba a perecer en las manos de aquel tipo. Eso era lo que esos ojos la decían.

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar, si lo hacía nadie entendería el motivo. Miró a su alrededor de reojo tratando de no sucumbir ante esos ojos y confirmando sus sospechas. Era la única que se había percatado de la terrorífica figura que a unos cuantos metros permanecía inmóvil. Quizás sólo ella podía verle, o tal vez aquel tipo sólo la había buscado a ella con la mirada para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Apartó completamente sus ojos de ese maligno ser para posar levemente su mirada sobre las mesas que la rodeaban. Tratando así de escapar de esa especie de extraño hechizo que la impedía moverse. Pero no pudiendo evitarlo, volvió a fijarse lentamente en la ventana. Quedando una vez más impactada.

El ser oscuro y frío que antes la atemorizaba; ahora había desaparecido. Ya no había fantasma asesino alguno. Sólo el viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles seguía allí.

Recobró el aliento mientras más que contrariada volvía a su mesa. ¿Lo había soñado todo?¿Aquello era una alucinación? No pudo evitar sentirse por un momento estúpida mientras contemplaba sus manos aún temblorosas. Sus dedos eran incapaces de mantenerse quietos mientras danzaban desordenadamente. No, no podía haberse imaginado aquello, era demasiado real como para ser una fantasía de su mente. Y si así era; era algo demasiado serio como para tomárselo a broma. La muerte estaba rondándola para llevarse su alma.

Por unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio, inmóvil y todavía asustada. Como si su esencia le hubiera sido arrebatada y solo el cascarón vacío de su cuerpo permaneciera en la sala.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y pese al paso del tiempo, su mente aún luchaba entre aceptar si era posible lo que había visto o no. Su razón le decía que aquello debía haber sido algún tipo de alucinación mientras su corazón decía que estaba en peligro. ¿A cuál debía escuchar?

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse mejor. Si lo pensaba con lógica era imposible que la muerte la hubiera visitado. Tenía trece años, pero ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que las películas de miedo eran sólo eso, películas. Así que era estúpido creer en esos seres del cine de terror como el que había visto. Por mucho que fuera de los muros estuvieran esos Majorus que tanto miedo decían que daban. Pero superar las defensas de la ciudad para ellos era imposible así que debía haber sido otra cosa. Además su mente daba una explicación más coherente.

Se acercaba la época de exámenes y estaba de los nervios por culpa de estos. Ella era una de las que solían sacar las mejores notas y siempre se alteraba por que estas bajaran lo más mínimo. Eso sumado al creciente entrenamiento al que la estaba sometiendo su padre para intentar quizás que participara en algún torneo debía de haberla dejado agotada y con las defensas bajas. Y por ello su mente, escapando del estrés, había creado esa asustadiza imagen como reflejo de la presión y persecución por los ojos de todos en la que vivía.

Sí, eso tenía mucho más sentido que pensar en una visita de la parca; pero entonces... ¿Porqué no podía creer que ese era el motivo?

Aunque intentaba convencerse de lo que acaba de pensar; algo dentro de ella seguía inquieto y la decía que muy pronto estaría en problemas...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Agarró firmemente su mochila al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia la inmensa fachada de columnas del instituto antes de bajar los escalones de la entrada. Por fin habían acabado las clases y podía marcharse. Hoy tenía entrenamiento intensivo pero no la importaba; lo único que quería era perder de vista ese odioso instituto.

Y más después de la espantosa figura que había visto. Desde ese momento no había podido sentirse tranquila en lo que había quedado de mañana y se había pasado las horas mirando por la ventana haber si veía algo de nuevo. Habiendo estado tan concentrada en su tarea que incluso algún que otro profesor la había tenido que llamar la atención.

Pero por suerte lo que ya asumía casi como alucinación no había aparecido por allí más y poco a poco empezaba a tranquilizarse.

Quizás ese fin de semana le pidiera a su padre que la llevara a algún sitio para relajarse un poco. Era cierto que tanto estrés no era bueno.

Siguió bajando los escalones mientras que sus ojos se posaban sobre los lujosos autos que se encontraban aparcados a los pies del centro y en los que esperaban los padres o los chóferes de esos endiosados alumnos. Algunos de ellos eran modelos recientemente salidos al mercado o incluso aún no exhibidos para la venta al público en general. En lo que ella sabía que era una muestra más de la prepotencia y lucha entre familias que reinaba en las altas esferas. Si uno tenía un coche lujoso, los otros trataban de demostrar que podían conseguir uno mejor. Comportamientos que a sus ojos eran peores que los de los niños pequeños pero que por desgracia realmente marcaba quién era más rico y popular para ellos.

No pudo evitar pensar que con el dinero que podían sacar con la venta de un par de esos coches podía comer la ciudad entera por varios días mientras caminaba por la acera.

Ella no iría en coche. Tenía programado el entrenamiento para toda la tarde y el gimnasio de su familia no estaba tan lejos pudiendo ir andando fácilmente. Además, mover el Hummer de su padre era bastante caro y contaminante. Un lujo innecesario y tonto...

Al mismo tiempo que pensaba en eso y a pesar de tratar de envolverse en sus asuntos; no podía quitarse de su mente la imagen del enmascarado asesino que la había estado observando. De verás quería creer que era su imaginación, pero ni siquiera podía olvidarse de él por un momento.

Miró a sus pies frustrada mientras caminaba, quizás así se le iría de la mente. Aunque era difícil cuando aún llevaba el uniforme del Brioner y sus ridículos zapatos. Rápidamente, aburridos de los sosos zapatos, sus ojos se desviaron hacia las sombras que proyectaban los altos edificios en el suelo como si se trataran de lineas negras que separaban en el lado bueno al sol y en el lado malo a la sombra y se extendían por toda la avenida distinguiendo las zonas del bien y del mal.

Sin embargo, de pronto y por segunda vez en ese día, se quedó de piedra al mismo tiempo que su corazón se detenía.

No pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de odio y pánico cuando sus desdichados ojos observaron sobresalir en una de las rayas medio cuerpo de una persona. Inmediatamente entendió que eso significaba que había alguien sobre los tejados observándola y proyectando su sombra sobre el suelo.

De nuevo el miedo corrió por su sangre al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirar a los ojos una vez más a la muerte.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que esperaba y para su mayor sorpresa, no había nadie en los tejados. Como un acto reflejo volvió a comprobar las rayas del suelo para cerciorarse de que veía una sombra sobresalir en los tejados y que por tanto debía haber alguien allí.

Sin embargo al igual que había pasado con el ser extraño de esta mañana. Ya no había sombra alguna.

Negó asustada mientras no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. ¿Se estaba volviendo realmente majara? Poco a poco empezaba a creerlo. Ya era la segunda vez que algo así la pasaba en ese día. Si de verdad era culpa del estrés debía hablarlo con su padre lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, si no era una entelequia de su mente. Ver dos alucinaciones el mismo día significaba que realmente estaba siendo perseguida por la muerte. Además haber visto su sombra la indicaba que era a ella a quien seguía lo que fuera ese ser y eso era algo aterrador. Ya que antes había llegado a la conclusión de que en el almuerzo había mucha gente y quizás ella fue la única que se dio cuenta de esa presencia perturbadora cuando en realidad ese ser buscaba a otra persona.

Pero ahora no había nadie a su alrededor. Lo que significaba que sí era ella su objetivo.

Su respiración se volvió agitada mientras trataba de autoconvencerse de que no había nadie siguiéndola. Si lo pensaba bien, otra vez tenía motivos para creerlo. Esta vez no había llegado a ver nada sospechoso salvo una sombra y además ésta había sido de un ser diferente que el primero. Puesto que hubiera jurado que lejos de la apariencia tapada que había tenido la primera muerte. En la sombra podía ver un peinado que era semejante a un sol lleno de pinchos. A parte de eso incluso había visto dos pequeñas sombras detrás de la primera, lo que significaba que quizás fueran varias en lugar de una sola muerte las que estuvieran siguiéndola.

Pero eso contradecía completamente al tipo de esta mañana, solitario y mortal por si mismo. Así que eso debía ser prueba suficiente de que su mente estaba cansada y aturdida generando alucinaciones al azar y diferentes.

Sin embargo al igual que la primera vez, algo dentro de ella seguía inquieto y cada vez más alterado. Así que queriendo olvidar todo eso cuanto antes, aceleró el paso tratando de alejarse rápidamente de allí y cruzando velozmente la avenida en dirección al gimnasio.

Su marcha hizo que un fuerte suspiro de alivio resonara sobre los tejados de la avenida donde, contrario a lo que la liada joven pensaba, realmente sí que había alguien acechándola.

Tres eran las sombras que permanecían escondidas en la azotea.

-Faltó poco- Comentó sonriendo sin preocupación al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el sudor de su frente aquel cuya sombra por poco había echo que la de ojos blancos descubriera su posición.

-Idiota, si llega a descubrirnos te hubiera costado muy caro- Dijo otra de las sombras mientras se mantenía apoyado sobre una chimenea con los brazos cruzados. Por su posición erguida parecía ejercer algún tipo de liderazgo sobre las otros dos.

-Pero debes reconocer que tiene unos instintos aterradores. No esperaba que se diera cuenta con tanta facilidad de que la estábamos siguiendo- Se defendió de nuevo la primera sombra

-Por algo ella es el heraldo- Habló por primera vez la tercera de las sombras sonriendo.

-Sí, pero ni esos instintos van a evitar que caiga en nuestras manos- Las otras dos sombras rieron ante las palabras de la sombra situada junto a la chimenea antes de que con un gesto indicara que debían moverse. Aún debían seguir con la persecución esperando el momento para atrapar a la incauta estudiante.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Como pudo levantó los guantes protectores tratando desesperadamente de detener los poderosos ataques que su rival lanzaba contra él en una secuencia que parecía no detenerse nunca. Sin embargo, la última patada que lo golpeó fue tan fuerte que pese a la diferencia de estatura y edad, hizo que su cuerpo saliera despedido hacia atrás obligándole a dar varios pasos para no caer sobre la lona del ring.

Clavó la rodilla en el suelo cansado del entrenamiento antes de que con esfuerzo tratara de ponerse en pie ante la fiera mirada de su oponente.

Dios, no sabía qué la había pasado por la mañana, pero realmente estaba cabreada, muy cabreada. Llevaban horas entrenando y seguía con la misma intensidad del principio, ¡incluso más! Pocas veces la había visto así pero cuando lo estaba... Realmente daba miedo.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante y, de forma tímida al saber lo que le esperaba, levantó las almohadillas de sparring que colgaban de sus manos para seguir con la práctica.

En seguida otra lluvia de puñetazos y patadas acompañada de un grito seco se abalanzó sobre su persona obligándole a emplearse a fondo para no recibir un duro correctivo.

La verdad es que era ridículo admitirlo, pero incluso con sus diecinueve años y su metro ochenta y ocho de estatura, una chica de trece años y de apenas metro y medio lo estaba machando por completo. Lo tenía dominado pese a tener más años de experiencia. Y aún siendo su sparring y llevando todo el kit protector, lo estaba moliendo a palos.

Aunque, no por nada ella era la hija de Diamond. El tres veces campeón del mundo de las artes marciales mixtas. Un toro de uno noventa y cuatro y casi ciento veinte kilos de puro musculo del que había escuchado leyendas aterradoras sobre su fuerza.

Pero incluso aunque fuera su hija, esto era pasarse.

No pudo pensar nada más, puesto que enseguida las manos de la joven rodearon su cuello haciendo que con una llave cayera al suelo y sus piernas tiraran de su brazo obligándole a tocar el suelo en señal de rendición ante la postura de sumisión en la que había acabado. Tras lo cual ella lo soltó y ambos se pusieron en pie para continuar la práctica.

-Kelia buen movimiento de Jiu-jitsu pero la próxima vez realiza el agarre un poco más arriba sino podría habérsete escapado. Y tú Ray estate más atento, ¿no te da vergüenza que mi nena te este machando?- Las palabras del propio Diamond que se mantenía a un lado observando como entrenador personal del gimnasio, hicieron que ambos se pusieran algo más tensos y que el chico rodara los ojos mientras lo miraba con algo de rabia.

Claro para él era muy fácil decirlo, no estaba defendiéndose de los ataques de esa demonio. Además, ¿cómo podía estar más atento si tenía que pelear con alguien como ella?..

Miró al frente cruzándose con los ojos blancos y puros de la joven distrayéndose de nuevo ante lo que veía. La chica en una perfecta postura de guardia le devolvía la mirada con fiereza. Pero todo eso sólo hacía que estuviera aún más atractiva a los ojos del sparring.

¡No era justo que tuviera que pelear contra una chica vestida así!

Su pelo había sido recogido en una coleta alta, pero aún caía por su rostro un pequeño flequillo que acompañaba perfectamente el color de sus ojos y la hacía ver incluso más guapa. Su cuerpo permanecía semi-desnudo sólo cubierto por el deportivo top de hombreras blanco que cubría su pecho y el también blanco y muy corto pantalón que dejaba sus piernas completamente al descubierto.

Aparte de eso, sólo unas muñequeras de combate blancas a juego con el conjunto cubrían sus manos. Y eso junto a las pequeñas gotas de sudor que lubricaban y hacían brillar su femenino cuerpo lo dejaban demasiado atontado como para ponerse en guardia y estaban haciendo que se sonrojara de manera notable.

Mierda, de todos los del gimnasio, tenía que pelear contra ella. No podía tocarle el cachas con cara de bulldog ese que poco sabía de ducharse y se entrenaba siempre al fondo destrozándolo casi todo. Seguramente le daría una paliza igualmente pero al menos podría defenderse tranquilamente. Pero no, tenía que pelear contra la más bonita del gimnasio.

Ante ese pensamiento sintió sus mejillas arder cada vez con más fuerza mientras levemente bajaba la guardia anonadado.

Aunque lejos del deseo que a él lo inundaba, la joven sólo tenía su mente puesta en los acontecimientos de ese día. Las dos extrañas siluetas que había visto se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y es que por más que trataba de relacionar una con la otra había demasiadas diferencias como para decir si quiera que eran del mismo tipo de ser.

La primera que había visto era la viva imagen de la muerte, no tanto en apariencia, pero sí en lo que la había transmitido. Pero la otra parecía la sombra de un tipo despreocupado y podría decir alegre que nada tenía que ver y que la descolocaba completamente. ¿Qué había en común entre ambas?¿Sólo que las dos era imaginaciones de una loca?

Joder, estaba completamente atascada en esto. ¡Por eso estaba tan cabreada! Bueno eso y el miedo que tan estúpidamente había sentido. ¿De qué le servía saber pelear si luego era incapaz de moverse cuando estaba en peligro? Ya sabía la respuesta, de nada. Desde que tenía memoria había estado entrenando por si llegaban momentos en los que necesitara su fuerza. Como en esos casos en los que un hombre no aceptara un no por respuesta. A parte de los torneos claro.

Pero si cualquier alucinación del tres al cuarto iba a hacerla temblar como un flan habrían sido inútiles todas las horas invertidas en su entrenamiento y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Una vez más aprovechando su creciente ira clavó su vista en el sparring. En su mente trató de sustituir a su rival por el asesino de la mañana haciendo que lo visualizara frente a ella.

Para hacerlo más realista, intentó sentir de nuevo esa mirada analítica observando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ella también buscaba un fallo en su imponente figura. Debía recordar todos los detalles que pudiera de esa sensación de miedo y desesperación que la había inundado para poder superarla en todo lo posible.

Sí, así estaba bien, era cuestión de vida o muerte sólo tendría oportunidad de asestar un golpe. Debía estar segura de que su rival no podría seguir peleando.

Por fin se animó y se lanzó a por el rival de su imaginación asestando su mejor golpe que colisionó completamente con el rostro de esa asesina figura. Sin saber que en realidad Ray había bajado la guardia y se le había quedado completamente mirando.

Como resultado, cuando desconectó del modo combate imaginario que ella había creado alertada por su padre. Se encontró con que la patada que le asestó en la cara al pobre muchacho hizo que incluso llevando el casco protector perdiera el sentido al no defenderse y cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Para cuando despertó, ya había terminado el entrenamiento y la pobre Kelia permanecía a su lado pidiendo perdón todas las veces que le era posible.

Por suerte Ray se lo tomó con buen humor y todo quedó en el olvido. Aunque el golpe quizás le dolería por varios días.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Estaba bastante cansada tras el entrenamiento pero por fin habían terminado. Había sido un día muy largo y extraño sin embargo estaba llegando a su fin.

La ducha de después del entrenamiento la había dejado despejada y tranquila y prácticamente había aplacado sus dudas sobre las imágenes inexplicables que había visto. Ya no había duda de que habían sido inducidas por su mente ante el estrés. Estaba claro viendo que ahora que por fin se había tranquilizado incluso podía olvidarse de esas figuras por completo.

Tendría que hablarlo con su padre, si; pero ya no le parecía tan importante aquello. Aunque quizás los gases de la ducha la habían aturdido demasiado y estaba relajada en exceso.

Ray también se había duchado y cambiado y permanecía a su lado mientras ambos esperaban al padre de la de ojos blancos para despedirse.

-Hoy me has pegado muy duro- Comentó sonriendo el mayor de los dos provocando que prácticamente la joven Diamond se arrodillara de nuevo pidiendo perdón.

-Bueno no hace falta que te disculpes tanto- Hizo un gesto tratando de que parara y cuando lo hizo cambió a una expresión más seria de forma brusca- Solo sueles comportarte así cuando estas enfadada o intranquila. Dime ¿te ha pasado algo en el Brioner?- La miró directamente a los ojos en un intento en vano de leer en sus blancas pupilas el motivo de tan feroz comportamiento.

Sin embargo, tratando de evadirlo, Kelia se puso en pie y dio algunos pasos con las manos en su espalda mientras pensaba en algo que decirle. No quería decirle la verdad, sonaría un poco extraño y quizás se reiría de ella. Además ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que había visto así que era mejor solo decírselo a su padre.

-Pues...-Hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de ganar más tiempo en un esfuerzo para que algo viniera a su mente.- Estoy un poco agobiada por que pronto empezará la temporada de exámenes así que quizás sea por eso-.

Suspiró aliviada tras soltar esa trola. Había sonado muy convincente y estaba segura de que él se lo tragaría. De echo, así fue. Pero con ello solo consiguió sacarle una aburrida conversación sobre su época de estudiante y algunos consejos para su futuro. Tras lo cual el silencio reinó entre ambos. Un incomodo silencio apenas interrumpido por algún que otro sonido de máquinas en el gimnasio.

-Por-por cierto...- Dijo de pronto Ray sin atreverse a continuar sus palabras.

En seguida Kelia notó que se había puesto más tenso y nervioso y que la distancia entre ambos había disminuido considerablemente. Todo eso era señal inequívoca de lo que iba a pasar ahora y que esperó tranquila mientras que el alto muchacho por fin se arrancaba a hablar.

-Bueno... En unos días iré al cine y tú eres muy guapa y... Bueno no sé si-Si tú querrías venir conmigo- Terminó sus palabras con una tímida sonrisa sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo una vez soltó todo y por haber tenido el valor de declarar sus intenciones.

Sin embargo y aunque Kelia intentó mostrarse lo más serena posible mientras él reunía la fortaleza suficiente como para pedirle salir, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos. Es decir, por mucho que fueran conocidos y se llevaran bien, ella tenía trece años y él diecinueve. ¿No era un poco exagerada la diferencia?

Sí, claro que lo era. Vale que a los trece ella ya podía ir saliendo con chicos pero en todo caso serían de su edad o algo mayores, no alguien que ya fuera a la escuela cuando ella ni había nacido. Aunque en las situaciones en las que eran de edades parecidas también ella siempre los había rechazado de todas formas. Pero eso era otro tema.

El caso es que ahora se encontraba en la incomoda situación de que alguien mucho mayor a ella quería invitarla a salir y debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para gentilmente rechazarlo. Aún no quería salir con nadie y estaba en su derecho de tomárselo con la calma que ella quisiera.

-Verás Ray es que...- Suspiró levemente al mismo tiempo que evitaba mirarle a los ojos para facilitar las cosas.-Estas semanas estoy liada con muchas cosas...- Notó enseguida cómo él se alejaba levemente mientras también desviaba la mirada algo disgustado.

\- Quizás en otro momento- Concluyó con una falsa sonrisa tratando ilusamente de que así le fuera más fácil digerir su rechazo.

Ray se quedó unos segundos pensativo asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Tras lo cual sacó fuerzas suficientes como para sonreír también de una manera parecida a la de ella mientras que por dentro estaba algo dolido.

-Claro, ya preguntaré en otro momento- A esas palabras siguió un nuevo silencio mucho más incomodo que el anterior.

Hasta que sin previo aviso el alto muchacho se puso en pie y cogió sus cosas nerviosamente evitando mirar a Kelia

-He recordado que tenía que hacer algo importante. Buenas noches Kelia despide a tu padre de mi parte.- Su voz también bailó nerviosamente mientras enseguida y demostrando tener una prisa tremenda se encaminó hacia la puerta casi sin darle tiempo a decir nada a la otra joven.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco en cuanto una voz se alzó a su espalda.

-Buenas noches Ray- Escuchar la voz grave del padre de la muchacha y dueño del gimnasio provocó que tras detenerse paralizado, se girara lentamente al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sudar de manera notable.

El ex-luchador y dueño del local se encontraba apoyado sobre una pared detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados. Su metro noventa y cuatro quedaba bañado tenuamente por las luces del descansillo de entrada. Su rostro serio formado por una buena y grande nariz de bonita forma y unos pequeños labios, desprendía lo que podía atribuirse como ira facial. Sus ojos, de color negro, miraban fríamente al muchacho de arriba a bajo como queriendo recordar bien su cara. Todo eso junto a su corte de pelo corto de tipo militar y moreno y sus enormes músculos, le atribuían una apariencia aterradora. Además se encontraba en un lugar que parecía idóneo para poder escuchar perfectamente la conversación de ambos. Cosa que terminó de inquietar al joven aprendiz. Le había parecido verlo levemente cuando había desviado la mirada de Kelia pero estaba claro que llevaba allí más tiempo del que creía espiándoles.

-B-Buenas noches Diamond- La voz de Ray tembló como un flan mientras trataba de marcharse lo antes posible y en su mente rezaba para que el dueño del gimnasio no hubiera escuchado su intento de ligar con su joven y única hija.

Si lo había oído con la fama de sobre-protector que tenía, ya podía darse por muerto.

-Ray- Lo llamó de nuevo con una voz que al pobre sparring le pareció aterradora y que provocó que una vez más su cuerpo quedara paralizado.

-¿Sí, señor?- Contestó él temblando de miedo. Sus ojos se desviaron levemente hacía Kelia que estaba sonriendo y parecía divertirse con la situación. Lo cual no sabía si debía tranquilizarle o hacerle sentir más miedo.

-Las palomitas del cine pueden hacerte perder la forma. Así que para compensar durante las próximas dos semanas haremos entrenamientos dobles por las mañanas y por las tardes- Sonrió abierta y oscuramente mientras sus ojos marcados por venas rojas indicaban que claramente era conocedor de lo que habían hablado y que no le había parecido agradable que alguien tratara de ligarse a su nenita.

El muchacho por su parte palideció completamente. ¿Sesiones dobles por la mañana y la tarde? ¡Si ni siquiera era capaz de aguantar una normal por la tarde! Estaba claro que aquel no era su día. No sólo había recibido una paliza de una chica, sino que había sido rechazado y además durante las próximas dos semanas iban a machacarle en esos entrenamientos. Pero si se negaba o algo, las cosas podían ponerse peor. Así que a pesar de la risas que podía escuchar de Kelia no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-De-de acuerdo señor. Gracias- Inmediatamente después salió prácticamente corriendo del local con miedo de que a Diamond se le ocurriera alguna cosa más que hacerle.

Cuando por fin se cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Padre e hija rieron abiertamente divertidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Has sido un poco cruel. Sólo me había invitado a ir al cine-.

-Se empieza así y luego ya sabes cómo se acaba- Guiñó un ojo junto a sus palabras provocando que una nueva sonrisa brotara en los labios de su hija.

-Aunque algún día podrías decir a alguno que sí- De nuevo una sonrisa burlona se formó en el veterano luchador.

-No empieces papá- Aquello sonó en un tono entre bromas pero que oculto llevaba un deseo por que lo dejara.

-¿Qué? Sólo digo que a tu edad ya empezaba a salir con chicas.-

-Así estoy bien- Recogió sus cosas mientras hablaban. No era la primera ni la última vez que tendrían una conversación así así que ya estaba acostumbrada

-Cuando quiera salir con un chico serás el primero en saberlo- Se acercó a él sonriente y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

La joven dudó un segundo pero de nuevo sonrió.

-Te lo prometo- Cerró su promesa con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-Buenas noches papá, no vuelvas tarde a casa-

-Ah, antes de que te vayas una última cosa- La joven se detuvo de nuevo- Hoy estabas muy rara, ¿te ha pasado algo en el instituto?-

Ante esa pregunta Kelia vaciló por unos instantes. Quizás era el momento de decirle lo de las figuras que había visto. Pero tampoco quería preocuparle ahora y encima se estaba haciendo tarde. No, mejor se lo diría en otro momento

-Nada importante, sólo que nos han dado algunas fechas de exámenes y me he puesto algo nerviosa.- Su padre sonrió levemente ante ese comentario. Sabía que ella siempre se ponía atacada con los exámenes así que no debía darle mucha importancia.

-Buenas noches Kelia- Se despidió de ella mientras la veía salir por la puerta sin ser conocedor de todos los problemas que pronto tendría.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El viento silbó desesperado entre las calles en un lamento aterrador que se extendía como un tenebroso susurro que buscaba a alguien perdido.

Hacía poco que había anochecido pero ya hacía frío, mucho frío. Uno de los inconvenientes que tenía que Issu estuviera situado en medio de un pequeño desierto. Por el día el calor era asfixiante pero por la noche las temperaturas descendían bajo cero.

Menos mal que estaba arropada con un buen abrigo. Pero de todas formas deseaba llegar a su enorme casa para disfrutar de la cómoda calefacción de su hogar. No habría nada mejor que eso después del día que llevaba.

Miró a su alrededor mientras seguía andando. No había nadie por la calle a excepción de ella y las farolas que iluminaban sus pasos mientras dejaban a su espalda su peligrosa y misteriosa sombra.

Inconscientemente, no pudo evitar sondear los tejados en busca de alguien que estuviera siguiéndola. Ya no estaba relajada por los gases de la ducha y el miedo a que otra figura apareciera de la nada se hacía cada vez mayor. Más aún cuando el cielo ya estaba oscuro y su capacidad de distinguir formas era menor. En la noche, todo le parecía peligroso. Pero los tejados estaban tranquilos y eso le daba algo de seguridad.

Sin embargo, al girar en la siguiente esquina sintió una sensación extraña que la indicaba que estaba en peligro. Como si pudiera sentir que algo iba mal y que ya conocía por haberla sentido durante la mañana.

Enseguida y ya alertada por las otras experiencias del día, surcó la calle de un lado a otro lentamente con la mirada. Hasta que sus blancos ojos se detuvieron bruscamente al toparse con una figura. Rápidamente centró su atención en ella mientras su corazón empezaba a latir de forma desordenada.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando sus desdichados ojos identificaron a esa persona. De nuevo estaba allí, ante ella se encontraba la figura asesina que había visto en el instituto. A unos escasos metros de ella en pie sobre el suelo.

Desde esa distancia podía verlo con más detalle que la primera vez. Las telas una vez más mecidas por el viento cubrían su rostro y cuerpo por completo y además parecía llevar algo colgando de su espalda aunque por la escasa luz de las farolas no sabría decir qué exactamente. Estaba inmóvil, sólo clavando su mirada en ella.

Pero había algo diferente a la primera vez.

Su mirada parecía ahora más humana que antes. Ya no había rastro de esa presencia asesina que la había echo creer que era la muerte. Ahora unos ojos brillantes y poco amenazantes la miraban directamente como si se tratara de un león sin colmillos ¿Dónde estaba toda su fiereza y porqué ese cambio en su expresión?

-Debes venir conmigo- Escuchar su voz hizo que la de pelo chocolate se sobresaltara. No esperaba que hablara con ella. Más aún cuando aún dudaba de si era real o no. Pero que la hablara era una prueba irrefutable. ¡Entonces realmente había visto esas figuras hoy!

Sin embargo más aún la sorprendió la voz que tenía. No era una voz imponente y grave como esperaba, sino más bien la de un crío de su edad. Y ahora que se fijaba tampoco es que fuera mucho más alto que ella. ¿Podría ser alguien como ella?

-¿Qui-Quién eres?- Preguntó ella de forma tímida intentando controlar sus emociones. No dejaba de ser un ser peligroso que ahora parecía querer secuestrarla o matarla . Aún estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa y prácticamente igual de asustada.

-Eso no importa. Lo único que debes saber es que mi maestro quiere verte y mi misión es llevarte hasta él- Habló con autoridad mientras aún clavaba sus ojos sobre Kelia.

La chica se quedó callada ante sus palabras. ¿Maestro?¿Misión? No entendía nada. Sólo podía pensar que un chiflado estaba intentando secuestrarla. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para defenderse? Eso que llevaba a sus espaldas parecía un arma. Aunque supiera pelear era peligroso intentar defenderse. Aunque dejarse secuestrar tampoco le parecía buena opción. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que podía hacer?

Mientras lo pensaba, sintió de nuevo esa sensación de peligro al mismo tiempo que algo o alguien parecía descender desde los tejados a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, ya os dije que no debíamos parar a descansar. Alguien se nos ha adelantado- Esa voz sonó juguetona y confiada. Provocando que tanto Kelia como la misteriosa figura que había aparecido primero prestaran atención a su dueño.

La joven quedó sorprendida al ver que no era uno, sino tres las personas que habían acudido a su encuentro desde los tejados. Además los reconoció inmediatamente como el grupo de sombras que vio en la calle. De modo que eso explicaba porqué eran tan diferentes una figura de la otra. Eran diferentes por que eran personas distintas.

-Cállate Nagumo. Que haya alguien más sólo hará más divertidas las cosas- Sus palabras provocaron que los tres soltaran algunas risas mientras Kelia entendía poco a poco que estaba en medio de algo bastante serio.

Miró al tipo que estaba cubierto de telas intuitivamente al ver que no parecían ser conocidos. No podía jurarlo puesto que estaba tapado por completo pero por su forma de mirar a los otros tres parecía contrariado. Seguramente aquello no estaba en sus planes y lo habían pillado por sorpresa.

Pero de todas formas poco importaba eso. Fuera como fuera aún estaba en medio de todo ese embrollo y encima tanto los unos como los otros parecían querer secuestrarla.

¿Quiénes eran o para qué la querían? Lo desconocía. Pero estaba claro que la situación parecía cada vez más desesperada. ¿Cómo podría librarse de ésta?..

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ** **Datos de interés. Soluciones:****

 **Anotaciones:**

 **-(1): Esta anotación es para dejar claro que esa es una breve introducción de los sucesos acontecidos en el mundo y que falta información de los Majorus.**

 **Palabras en negrita:**

 **-Majoru: Son seres ancestrales que vivieron en la misma época que apareció el ser humano. Cada clan posee poderes increíbles. Por ahora no puedo desvelar más información sobre ellos.**

 **¡Y con esto acabé el prólogo! Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando. ¡Qué malo lo ha dejado justo en lo mejor! XD Se siente ya en el siguiente capítulo se desarrollará la acción.**

 **Bueno debo decir que he notado mucho la inactividad y el tiempo que hace que no escribo en mi forma de narrar. Realmente lo siento si habéis notado un descenso en mi nivel pero trataré de leer más libros y practicar para poco a poco mejorar de nuevo.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, es importante para mí y espero vuestra opinión en forma de review pero aún faltan cosas por decir ;)**

 **Bien ahora dejaré la ficha por si alguien quiere enviarme su OC. Como dije arriba voy a pedir cosas muy básicas que no incluirán las cosas típicas como Poderes, Bando y demás. Básicamente voy a pedir la apariencia historia y personalidad. Y en función de eso luego yo decidiré qué función tendrá dentro de la historia. Trataré de ser lo más justo posible y darle a cada OC el papel que se merece guardando los mejores puestos para los más completos OC'S. De todas formas siempre hablaré con cada autor antes de hacer debutar a su OC para avisarle de la función que tendrá y ver si está de acuerdo con ella. No hago reservas de parejas y es mejor que leáis sobre estas antes de rellenar. Por favor preferiría que me mandarais las fichas por PM. Además aviso que en el siguiente capítulo y no siendo esto normal sí que aparecerá un OC de los que me mandéis. Así que si vuestro OC encaja en ese perfil debutará pronto.**

 **Ya para terminar quiero pedir una cosa. Últimamente veo muchos fics con OC'S en los que la gente deja el OC y no vuelve a comentar más en la historia. Esto me parece un poco desagradable ya que si realmente no te interesa la idea no sé para qué dejas el OC. No quiero decir con esto que todos deban comentar en todos los capítulos. Siempre hay motivos que lo pueden impedir. Pero a los autores siempre nos gusta ver que la gente sigue la historia y comenta. Deberíais saber como autores que sois la alegría y los ánimos que dan las reviews por cortas que sean y las pocas ganas que te dan de seguir cuando de diez reviews dejándote OC'S pasas a una o dos reviews en el siguiente capítulo. Sé que quizás yo lo he echo en alguna ocasión, pero siempre ha sido por algún motivo porque aquellos fics que he empezado a leer los he comentado casi siempre que he podido. Con esto os quiero pedir que si vais a rellenar la ficha y a empezar con esta aventura. Espero que me acompañéis hasta el final de ella. Muchas gracias a todo el que se anime a rellanar la ficha, espero veros en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Ahora sí la ficha.**

 **FICHA FIC EL CLAN DE LAS SOMBRAS:**

 **Nombre:** Con apellidos no hago distinción entre europeos o no

 **-Edad:** 14-15

 **-Apariencia:** Lo más detallada posible aunque después yo haré una versión distinta como las dadas en el prólogo (intentar ser realistas y objetivos en la descripción).

 **-Historia:** El plato fuerte que decidirá el papel del OC. Siempre me gusta leer las historias que ponéis a vuestro OC'S y puntuar su originalidad. Bueno en este caso es un mundo apocaliptico donde existen seres con poderes, humanos con tecnología avanzada e incluso experimentos humanos por lo que hay por donde elegir. No necesito que en la historia me contéis cosas sobre sus poderes, solo qué ha echo durante la guerra entre Majorus y humanos y su pasado.

 **-Personalidad:** Por favor ser originales y que esté un poco marcada por su historia así que aconsejo rellenar primero el apartado anterior y luego este. Cuanto más completa mucho mejor.

 **-Ropa normal:** Al menos un ejemplo valoro más si me mandáis varios.

 **-Gustos y disgustos:** Casi subapartado de personalidad pero prefiero verlo por separado

 **-Pareja:** El echo de que me digáis pareja no significa que vaya a desarrollar una historia de amor para esos personajes. Veré si se puede o no, en algunos casos ya serán novios al principio de la historia y en otros no pasará nada entre ellos. Intentaré ver si puedo poner cosas de las parejas pero no voy a forzar ningún capítulo o situación en el fic para que eso pase, si se puede bien sino pues nada. Pero de todas formas no quiere decir que vuestro caso se quede sin que sea el que ocurre algo, sólo probar.

 **-Extras:** Cosas de interés. La originalidad en este aspecto puede ser interesante, por lo que si tu historia no es muy buena con esto puedes compensarlo un poquito.

 **Me alegro mucho de haber vuelto y ya para terminar os dejo las secciones que cerraran cada uno de los capítulos del fic (Puede que no en todos los capítulos sean las mismas secciones pero eso lo hará más interesante aunque por ahora lo dejo así)**

 **Curiosidades y Personaje del Capítulo:**

 **En esta sección lo que haré sera dar algunos datos de interés sobre algunas cosas del capítulo y finalmente explicar cosas relacionadas con uno de los personajes de la historia para que lo conozcáis mejor y que si os parece bien podría llegar a ser alguno de vuestros OCS en algunos casos.**

 **Sin embargo en este caso no voy a dar datos ni exponer un personaje dado que prefiero guardar la intriga para el siguiente capítulo. Así que vamos con la siguiente sección.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **Esto sí lo conocéis bien, algunas preguntas sobre el capítulo:**

 **-¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo? ¿Os ha gustado?**

 **-¿Quién pensáis que es el tipo con el rostro oculto? ¿Y los otros tres?**

 **-¿Creéis que Ray tuvo mala suerte en todo lo que le pasó? ¿Se lo merecía?**

 **-¿Kelia está en apuros?¿ Podrá librarse de la situación?**

 **-Y las últimas ¿Os gustó la idea?¿Me queréis matar por dejarlo en lo más interesante?**

 **¡Y para terminar la siguiente actualización! Como dije será una historia de wattpad nueva que no publicaré aquí.**

 **NUEVA HISTORIA:**

 **RANKING CLIMB.**

 **``La historia se desarrolla en un mundo donde se ha extendido un popular trabajo llamado ``Misioneros´´. Los misioneros son una especie de buscavidas que realizan cualquier tipo de misión por peligrosa que sea a cambio de dinero. Estos se agrupan en bandas especializadas para poder afrontar desafíos mayores. Aún así para evitar que una banda demasiado débil aceptara una misión que pudiera costarles la vida, se creó un ranking en el que se colocaría las bandas en función de su fuerza. De este modo, en función de la dificultad de la misión, la banda ganaría una cantidad de puntos al completarla que le serviría para subir en el ranking. Así las misiones más complicadas irían para los puestos más altos que en principio habrían completado misiones más difíciles protegiendo a las más débiles de cumplirla. La historia gira en torno a las aventuras y desventuras de una pequeña y reciente banda formada por dos jóvenes emprendedores que desean ascender en el ranking. Uno de ellos, incapaz de herir a nadie, desea curarse de su trauma. Mientras que el otro debe llegar a la cima del ranking por una promesa que hizo. Pero en su camino se interpondrán bandas y misiones de todo tipo. ¡¿Podrán lograr sus objetivos y seguir con vida?! Historia con acción, poderes, fantasía y romance ´´**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Esto es todo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


End file.
